mortypediafandomcom-20200216-history
Operation blackout
Operation Blackout was an invasion to attack and destroy Holy Spirit Army forces by The Johns Army Association, T-Team and the Protection Alliance. The invasion happened on 27 April 2012, one week after Mortimer Mussolini declared war, and ended on 10 May 2012. The invasion is the first campaign which sparked the Johns War. After the 3rd branch of J.A.A. units arrived, Johns forces invaded from north, west and east. T-Team forces and PSA troops invaded from the south. As the units advanced, Holy Spirit forces withdrew planned attack ranges and headed to the north (according to what captured HSA troops have stated). PSA and T-Team units attacked Holy Spirit Army defences four days after Johns forces attacked. They signed the Treaty of Mussolini and since have become comrades with the Johns. After alarming amounts of soldiers attacking, HSA defences retreated to the east. Background Holy Spirit Army and the Johns have always been enemies since the late 1970s after a few disagreements between leaders Michael Mussolini and Joseph Dolgorukov. Throughout the early to mid 1980s there were some small conflicts which resulted in deaths on both sides. Johns Congress released that the amount of people dead because of enemy actions was around 250. Though in the early 1970s, the Holy Spirit Army was originally a child agency of the Johns. They split shortly after the empire was established in 1975. Michael Mussolini promised the army that they will no longer by a problem by 1985. His promise was broken due to the HSA being inactive in that year. By 1988, the Johns leader was assassinated by a HSA sniper on 14 May. This resulted in some massacres of HSA bases in north-east Russia. A Johns war was declared in 1993, which resulted in no victory due to the disappearance of HSA units which were meant to be established to kill Johns troops. The war ended in 1998, though there was a moderate casualty rate. Since then though there was no activity, apart from the SA battle in 2002. Until July 2011 there was an assassination plan was found out by Johns authorities. This then sparked up minor conflicts of drive-by shootings in Melbourne and Sydney, where some HSA members lived. A sniper was found attempting to assassinate Mortimer Mussolini when he was delivering a speech in November 2011. Since then they have tried to attack various Johns bases, which lead to the finalization of a war. Opposing forces 'Johns Army and T-Team' The Johns and T-Team had critical advantages prior to the start of the war. Johns and T-Team forces were organised and trained well, and divisions were properly planned. This would give automatic victory, though they did not know how intelligent or prepared the HSA was. T-Team, though a tiny force, develop hard working tactics to destroy enemies. New methods of attacking came to plan with the help of T-Team. The Johns also brought up a idea of attacking through any direction on the compass. Their idea was to send troops in, a decent size which would result in retreating, as half a circle. Once they escape, they are confronted with PSA troops, Johns troops and T-Team troops which will form a giant circle in the target locked area. This tactic was considered in the first war, though it never commenced. 'Holy Spirit Army' The areas which were partially taken by opposing alliances, are important bases for the HSA. In some reasons they were in a somewhat scarred state due to fears overcoming because of a war. To relieve paranoia, they established underground bases a few kilometres away. They established bases no where near any towns or cities because they do not want to be on the news. The HSA in Mortimer's estimation has 10,500 soldiers, though only 1,500 were sent to fight them. Mortimer also believes they are not well trained or equipped, but he stated he ignored the fact he hated them, it was because they could not aim and many were killed. The Secretive Army is an ally of the Holy Spirit Army. However, it never backed them up in the first war, though it is rumored they may join with the HSA to back up the oncoming troops. Overall, the Johns do not find the HSA difficult to fight. The Johns Empire in total has around 30,000 members which contributes a lot in victories. Mortimer only plans to send 10,000 Johns personnel, stating he does not want a high casualty rate. However, he said that if it does end up like that, he will either withdraw troops or send another 5,000 - 10,000. The HSA only has two military branches which are spread out. The ones they attacked in this campaign was the 2nd branch, which consisted of 6,485 personnel. They are typically equipped AK-47's, which isn't much of an advantage compared to what their enemies hold. The Johns do not know if they have any military vehicles they have possibly taken, though they would be bulky and old. Details of the campaign 'Johns plan' The invasion campaign was planned and led by Mortimer Mussolini, the leader of the Johns, and directed by General Arty Levers, the commander in chief of the upcoming campaign. It called for a start of of hostilities before they declared war, and pursued to destroy any enemy force before the invasion. The infantry-far from completely mechanized but fitted with very fast moving artillery and support, was to be supported by ally alliances. Mortimer declared that they will do a silent invasion first, killing off HSA guards surrounding the area. This supported the fact that the Johns had a much lower casualty rate. The area was quite suited with camouflage operations; the location pretty much was full of vegetation which resulted the Johns wearing camouflage armory. Morty however gave second thoughts due to unexpected attacks which could result in a losing victory, though he continued. Johns troops planned to circle the entire HSA controlled areas to assassinate all of the soldiers occupying the area. Johns units were planned to attack from three main directions: *A main attack from the north location. This was to be addressed by Arty Levers who send the 1st military branch to be located in that spot. This consisted of 2,000 men to be deployed to the area and attack. *A second route of attack from the north-east. This was planned and sorted by General James Lindemann, who routed the 2nd military branch. *A T-Team squadron and PSA unit to attack from the south. This was led by Vincent Lemedev and Jarrad Burke, though he is still located in Canberra. *From the south-east, the 3rd Johns military branch will attack. Morty assisted with this one. All assaults went according to plan and succeeded. More than half of the HSA fell under the casualty line. This was the very first operation of the Johns War. 'Holy Spirit Army defence plan' For now it is uncertain what their defence plans are. Though after making captured HSA soldiers speak, they confessed that many guards and units were deployed to take a look out of any invading troops. They planned that four individual units would be set up from the north, south, east and west. This consisted of artillery, forts and much more. Other forces were deployed along borders that were outside the area to avoid damage to the bases. They were not aware of the intelligent plans Mortimer Mussolini came up with, so many of their defence techniques were useless. 'Phase 1: Johns invasion' Following some incidents before the invasion, though no one was killed in these accidents, which the Johns persuaded others that these accidents were in acts of self defence from incoming targets. The invasion took place on 27 April 2011 at 1:30 am, when the first unit from the north attacked a proportion of the HSA base. The next deployment was at 1:48 am and the 3rd attacked at 2:20 am. At this time the PSA was still preparing for the battle, and the T-Team had not yet been deployed. T-Team declared war on the HSA 6 days since the invasion, and were originally planned to be placed in the first unit. Arty Levers' decision though was to place them individually, but they were warned that it was a super small militant force. During the declaration of war by T-Team, the Johns managed to cut of supply lines of HSA cargo to be delivered, which gave a massive blow to them. 'Phase 2: PSA invasion' From the beginning, the PSA declared war on the Holy Spirit Army, though they were quite late on arrival, delaying one of the main plans. By 4 May 2012, the defences were already broken and many of the surviving HSA soldiers have already retreated, but many remained fighting. When it was night time on 5 May, they PSA have reached the fighting zone and a force with 900 men arrived. T-Team soldiers were out of the battle until they arrived, and they then attacked the southern location. The Holy Spirit Army were not aware of the other attack, though suspicious because the area had no invaders. Small bases located around the area were attacked first, which resulted in the deaths of 30 or more HSA men. Their bodies after the campaign were taken away so they can count how many people died. To avoid media they cremated all the bodies. 'Casualties' Casualties are estimated by the Johns Army, which they estimate that a total of people killed in the invasion is around 358. This gives a figure that 23 Johns soldiers killed, 29 PSA killed, no T-Team troop was killed, and 306 HSA have been found dead. 38 Johns soldiers are believed to be missing, alongside 14 missing in the PSA, with 46 Holy Spirit Army troops captured. 216 Johns soldiers are wounded, with 137 PSA wounded, and only 1 T-Team member wounded. They estimate that 506 HSA personnel are wounded. Aftermath HSA soldiers figured out that fighting more will result in higher deaths and devastating results, considering they lost a high percentage of men in such a short time. HSA personnel abandoned their bases and estimated to head east to other areas which are controlled. As for the ones who stayed, they either tried to fight them off but ended up losing their life, and many surrendered, now being captive. At least 46 are now prisoners under the armies. They are now questioning them about their defence techniques and ideals. Morty said that if they give reliable and important sources, they will be deployed back to European Russia and remove their membership from the Holy Spirit Army. The once HSA area is now occupied by Johns forces and T-Team forces. PSA are also occupying but they tend to take over other areas. Category:Johns war campaigns Category:Campaigns planned in 2012 Category:Johns war Category:Battles involving Johns Army Category:Battles involving Protection Service Alliance Category:Battles involving T-Team Category:Battles involving Holy Spirit Movement Category:Battles involving Holy Spirit Army